meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyssiah
One of the founders and leaders of Legion. Description Alyssiah was average in height for a human, being no taller than 5' 6". The first features most people notice about her is her bright red hair and green eyes. Her body size was generally fairly slim, and her skin tone had become a tan color from years of being in the outdoors. Early Life Little is known of her early life. Even her closest friend Larien knew much beyond that she had become lost in the wilds as a child, until a druid happened to stumble upon her as she was near death from starvation. Taking the young child in as their own, the druid eventually raised her in the ways of nature and the wilds. As she was training, she often met various rangers that would pass through the area. One of them would be Larien, whom took a liking to Alyssiah and eventually became an older sister figure. Joining the Fight When Alyssiah was nearly done with her training, her mentor had begun leaving with no warning, sometimes for days at a time. Occasionally they would go with rangers such as Larien, and others they would be alone. After their mentor had failed to return for a longer period of time than usual, she grew concerned. She eventually found Larien, and the two set out to find the older druid. What they found was someone grievously wounded and near death, and beyond the healing capabilities Alyssiah had learned. That is when she was told of the Dragons, and their role in Meridia's history, and how their greed and desire for power was often at odds with the elements and nature itself. Being a druid, it was their sworn duty to maintain the natural balance, and to resist those that would seek to harm and destroy it. Alyssiah swore an oath to her mentor, swearing to continue the fight and recruit others. After the druid passed, Larien would take up the role of mentor, and would help Alyssiah to keep her word. Capture and Rescue Pairing with Rangers and other Druids, Alyssiah would fight a covert war against the dragons. Due to their limited strength and numbers, it was purely limited in scope to raids on caravans and isolated groups of soldiers. The raids however, were certianly enough to draw the ire of the Dragon Lords, whom selected their most loyal servants to go and brutally crush the forces rising up against them. Many druids and rangers were forced into hiding in this time, Larien being no exception. Despite her urging Alyssiah to do so as well until things calmed down, Alyssiah refused. Determined to keep her oath and charge as a druid, she continued to fight. Unfortunately for her, being headstrong proved to be her downfall. She and a few other likeminded individuals fell for a trap set by the dragons. They were all either killed, or captured and brought back to the flying towers to be interrogated and punished for their crimes. Enduring a fair amount of tourture, and growing weaker by the day, Alyssiah began to lose faith, and was convinced she would die, having failed at her mission. Shortly after, she would be freed by a group that, with her aid, would quickly change the fate of the world. Legion and the Great Demon War Following her rescue, she would eventually become part of the group that would be known as "The heros of Meridia." their goals were, for the most part, the same as hers. Bring an end to the Dragon Lords and their rule over any segment of the world once and for all. They would eventually launch a campaign of piracy, with aims similar to those Alyssiah had previously attempted to accomplish through hitting the Dragons where they felt the most pain: Their hoards of money and treasure. Their campaign proved successful. Their fleet grew larger as they took over the vessels commanded by other pirates and the dragons. Alyssiah was given command of The Stormy Scale, the third vessel acquired by the group. In the end the dragons had enough. They began consolidating their resources, and lured the forces of Legion in. As Alyssiah and her friends stood to fight the dragon lords for what they thought was the last time, they discovered they had been lured into a trap. Beneath their feet, the city of Meridia was destroyed, and turned into a gigantic summoning portal to allow demons to enter the world and overrun it starting The Great Demon War. Alyssiah and her friends were forced to retreat. After a period of weeks passed, they soon found out the portal could not be closed from the material plane, but would require charing through it to the otherside to lock it. Alyssiah, alongside her friends, stepped through it. Post War, and the Chronicles of Dan Alyssiah would be remembered for centuries with the writings of the bard Zalli Vorag. The last anyone had heard of her was when she was witnessed walking through the portal with Serin, Nara and Lemba. It was assumed she and her friends mission was successful, as one day the portal eventually closed, and no more demons were entering the world. Word of her whereabouts would not be known till the writings of Daniel Wright were published. Following the return of the demons, Dan and his friends were teleported to the primary base of the elves. It was there he would meet up with Alyssiah and her friends. They would all fight against the demons in the final battle of The Elf/Dragon War on the Elven Plane of War, and return to Meridia. With her promise to her mentor accomplished, Alyssiah, now seemingly immortal, set out to follow through with another promise she had made. Help cure The Four Sirens of the vampirism that had been imposed on them by Vincent Volus. The Secret War A couple hundred years following the publishing of the Chronicles of Dan, Alyssiah was located and rallied to action again when it was discovered the organization known as "The Order of Ascension" was attempting to awaken The Dragon Queen. After helping seal away another ancient threat, she once again vanished. Her current location and status is not known, but given the events that occured upon the start of the Second Great Demon War, it can be safely assumed she ended up merging with a like minded individual. To anyones knowledge, she also still wields the magical weapons Nuri and Lineth. The Second Great Demon War Alyssiah has been contacted by Dan while on his ship The Osprey, and helped them in battle against four balors along with reincarnating Dan and Gamaliel Reynault. She still carries her same weapons with her and watches over the forests around Meridia, harassing demons as she can to protect the surrounding areas as best as she can.